


Can't help falling in love

by notedbreadthief



Category: British Actor RPF, Irish Actor RPF, X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men RPF
Genre: Fanvids, First Kiss, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Cherik, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Michael singing, TØP-inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7711594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notedbreadthief/pseuds/notedbreadthief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Michael are watching some Cherik fanvids together and it kind of escalates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't help falling in love

**Author's Note:**

> I always get fanfic ideas when listening to TØP. This is one of them.
> 
> The fanvid in this one doesn't really exist but I wish it did so if someone here is any good at fanvids, go for it.
> 
> So ah... This is just fluff and doesn't really make sense. And it's probably ooc af i guess.
> 
> Thanks to Charles and Stöps for the beta, you're awesome.

"That is the cutest one I have seen yet." James said.  
"Yeah, it's pretty cute." Michael replied. "Let's watch it again."

He clicked on the "replay" button and the video started all over again.

Soft guitar sounds, forming a beautiful song while scenes from the movie played. Scenes in which their characters looked like lovers just a little too much. Well, they were.

"I really like that cover." Michael commented on the song. "That singer has such a nice voice."  
James nodded. "Yeah."  
Then the other man smiled. "Imagine Erik proposing to Charles with that song."  
He had to smile as well. "Singing? That would be amazing. Or you could propose to me that way."  
"Would you say yes?"

James looked up to his friend. He had been joking, but if he thought about it...  
"Of course."  
"Would you say yes to anyone who did that for you?"  
"No." _That came out a little to fast,_ James thought. "Just you."

Michael paused the video and stood up.  
"You're kidding me!" James started to laugh, but went silent again as Michael went down on one knee and began to sing.

_"Wise men say_  
Only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you." 

_Shall I stay_  
Would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you" 

He took out his keychain and tried to detach a small metal ring without stopping.

_"Like a river flows_  
Surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things were meant to be" 

James had stood up and was looking down on the taller man who had successfully taken off the ring.

_"Take my hand_  
Take my whole life too  
I can't help falling in love with you." 

On that, Michael held up the ring. "Will you marry me, James? I'll even buy you a real ring later."

James was stunned. They weren't even really dating. Well, they had casually kissed before, shared hugs that went on far too long for normal friends, and James was sure that he felt a lot more for Michael. Maybe love, even. But this proposal came out of nowhere.

And somehow, he managed to reply:  
"Maybe you should buy me a drink first."

Michael looked up to him. "If I remember correctly..." he said "I gave you the best martini of your life."

"That's true."  
"So. Will you marry me?" Michael repeated his question, dead serious.

_Fuck it,_ James thought. "Yes." he shouted and let the other put the improvised ring on his finger. Then he pulled him back on his feet and into a soft kiss.

It was by far not the first time that they had kissed, but now it was different somehow. Better. A lot better.

As they broke the kiss, Michael rested his forehead against James'.  
"I think I love you." James whispered and both of them smiled brightly.  
"I love you, too."

_Like a river flows_  
Surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things were meant to be 

_Take my hand_  
Take my whole life too  
Cause I can't help falling in love with you  
Cause I can't help falling in love with you. 


End file.
